


Needs

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

"She could never have been enough for you," Tony whispers in his ear. He admires the already purpling patch of skin on Sid's neck and reckons it's time he start a second one. Tony wants to see Sid wear a necklace of bruises, take a picture of them together and Send All, so Maxxie and Michelle and the rest know. It's always been hidden, and it was the single thing Tony hated about his teenage life. He's so fucking done with hiding.

"She tried."

"Oh yeah? Used a strap on, did she? Some buzzing toy?" Sid's cheeks suddenly match the colour of his neck, and Tony laughs for the beauty of it. "Plastic means nothing." The _not when you've got me_ goes unsaid, but it's as loud as day.

Tony's roommate is due back any second, but it hardly matters. He hasn't seen Sid in months, and uni has taught him a few things, the main one being fucking is so much better when someone is watching. Admiring. And he can't really see Sid caring either. Imagine going without cock for five months. It'd be like going without E, or a good book. Sid's probably gagging for it.

Tony steps back so he can take off his tight white shirt, looser jeans. Sid takes off his jacket, shirt, hat, and he hardly needs to undo the belt before his jeans plummet to the floor. Fashion connoisseur Sid is not, but it's not like Tony cares.

Seeing Sid on his hands and knees on his bed is a beautiful fucking sight; better than Michelle or Abby or really anyone else he's had. There's just something about Sid that makes fucking even better than the best thing in the world.

He's tight, far tighter than he used to be. In twelfth year, Tony used to be able to just smear the lube on his cock and go straight for gold; Sid would arch back and take it with a groan, before starting up a great pace. Now Tony has to finger him, two slick fingers coaxing Sid open like he's some sodding virgin. If Sid's telling the truth, and the blush says he was, Cassie must have given up on it a long time ago. It starts a fire in his gut to think of Cassie disapointed, pushing a toy to the back of the closet, knowing she can't please Sid.

"Alright, enough okay?"

"It'll hurt," Tony warns, pulling his fingers out so he can tear open a condom.

"I need it, I don't care."

Tony shrugs, not that Sid can see it from his position, before lining up his cock behind him. It's a swift thrust and he's inside, though he stills because as much as Sid seems to want it, he's going to need to adjust to it after such a long abstinence.

"Oh God," Sid groans, and it's pain-not-ready, and Tony winces, because Sid shouldn't be in pain, that's not what this is about. He waits a minute, hands rubbing down Sid's spine, trying to relax him. And then again "Oh God", but it's different. The second time it's thank-fuck-finally, it's how-did-I-give-this-up, it's probably even I-love-you, though they've never said it except at the airport.

He starts a fast pace, angling until Sid's shaking from a direct shot to the prostate, and continues there. He has to be as direct as possible, he's not going to last long, and he wants Sid to get off too.

It takes less than a minute before Sid says "ah, ah, ah" each time rising an octave. His body stiffens as come pours out of him onto the sheets, and his arse clenches, and it's the end for Tony. His eyes nearly roll back in his head as he fills the condom. It's not even embarrassing, like it would be with Michelle, because it's Sid and he gets it, and it's been too fucking long. Fucking uni women has been as lame as wanking off, orgasm causing but completely unexciting. This is Sid, and it's, well, shit, it's _Sid_.

Tony pulls out and throws the rubber in the general direction of the rubbish bin while Sid collapses. Tony falls on top of him, than rolls to the side. They're quiet for a minute, breathing and trying to adjust to reconciling nostalgia with the future.

Just as Tony's thinking he's going to have to pull out his cell and pretend to text, just to make things less awkward, Sid asks "So, you think they allow late admissions to Cardiff?"

"If not, we can just live in sin together." Tony smiles, one of the real ones, and though Sid's face is buried in the pillow, he knows he's smiling too. You'd have to be a pretty shit friend to not know what makes your mates smile.


End file.
